


Picture This

by Kingeccho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: Two graffiti artists cause a little mayhem and have some fun later. Maybe too much fun.This is my first completed story so don't heistate to tell me if it sucks. I ain't scurred. I also have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.
Kudos: 1





	Picture This

“Hmm, blue,” Jen said. Tiff hands her a spray can. Jen sprays it but red paint  comes out. “You jerk” she laughs, throwing the cap at Tiff “Monkey’s paw rules, bitch.” Tiff responds, pointing at her hoodie with the popular band, Orangutanz, logo. Jen facepalms and says “I hope you’re proud of yourself,” “Indeed,” They share a laugh and continue painting on the walls of an abandoned factory. The end result was a mural of a hooded figure standing on a pile of mangled corpses with the blood of their entrails forming into a scythe with a text at the bottom reading: “Join the family!” With the hooded figure gesturing anyone unfortunate to look in that direction to come to it. “Perfect,” Jen said in approval as she and Tiff gawk at their work. “Just needs a few finishing touches to bring it home a-” 

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” a demanding voice echoed through the tunnel. Jen and Tiff dart their gaze towards the source. They see a policeman dashing towards them with everything he was worth. “GO GO GO GO!!!” Jen orders as Tiff drops her spray can, while Jen holds onto hers. They jump over carts, slide under narrow vehicles, and slither through compressed walls in an attempt to escape the sight of their pursuer. No such prayers were answered as said pursuer is still trailing them. Not slowing down, not showing any signs of exasperation, not even making the simplest of mistakes maneuvering through the various obstacles in his path. Unfortunately, though, the same thing couldn’t be said about his targets. The slightest corner of their feet dragging against certain spaces, periodical failed vaults over the various objects, and constant slamming into walls are taking their toll as the officer is inching closer and closer. Ten feet. Nine. Eight. As if every passing second is another foot in the gap between them closing. It’s only a matter of time before the officer is a few inches within arms length between the two graffiti artists as fatigue is slowly, yet clearly, making its presence known within them with each action. After a few more seconds, the officer is fingertips away from grasping Tiff’s hood. Knowing this, she shouts “Jen, Hawaii!” They then immediately stop, extend a leg, trip the officer, causing him to slam his shoulder into a pole and yell out in agony, and run in the opposite direction. After sprinting with everything they had for a few more minutes, they stop to catch their breaths. 

“That...sucked.” Tiff said between breaths. “Truer words...have never been...spoken.” Jen responded between breaths. “But we’re not out of the woods yet. That douche isn’t just gonna give up that easily. We need a place to hide.” They  examine the room to do exactly that. Jen then notices a compact space that’s a little  higher than the level that they’re standing on. She also notices a hallway to her right. “I think I have an idea.” She says and knocks over a nearby shelf in front of the entrance of the hallway. “Alright,” she says as she gets below the platform with her destination and squats with her hands cuffed “I’m gonna boost you up there, you’re gonna pull me up, and we wait this out.” Tiff nods and does as she’s told. When they squeeze into the small area, they notice that it’s not as condensed as they initially thought. It still isn’t that spacious, but there’s enough room for them to sit down. Before they can even gather their thoughts, they hear footsteps and a voice approaching. 

“-hurt like hell. And I know for a fact I’m gonna catch hell for letting it happen.” It was the officer talking on the radio and searching the area. “Hehe, yeah I certainly don’t envy you when you get back to the station.” said the person from the radio. “But if it makes you feel better, you’re chasing after a couple bad angels. That’s gotta count for something.” “Well, kinda” the officer responded “But it’s not like I can do anything with them. You know how it is. Women are always heard when anything is done to them. But good God do I wish I could. One’s five foot seven with a nice rack, 115 pounds, she’s got ripped jeans and an Orangutanz hoodie, has some weird shit goin’ on with her hair where one half is blonde and the other half is blue, but the ends of it is red. How anyone could even think of anything like that is astonishing and should just stay as far away from colors as possible, but oh well. And she’s got heterochromia. One eye blue and the other green. Christ, when I tell you life’s not fair. How many times have I told you I wanted one of those?” “Too many to count.” his partner responded “What about the other one?” “Now, that one is just a crime if she’s not taken,” the officer responds “She’s  five feet with nothing to write home about in the chest department, but that face. That face is somethin’ else. She’s a 95 pounder with pigtails, has a matching Orangutanz hoodie as her friend and short skirt with stockings. Easy access, right? And her voice is just tiny. Just the cutest thing, I swear.” “Kevin,” his partner started “Brandon,” Kevin responded “It sounds like you just described a child.” Brandon says with uneasiness in his voice. Kevin facepalmed, partly because he knew he was right. “Listen,” Kevin started, “like I said, this image that they were working on is just fucking freaky. Definitely not something a child would be interested in conjuring up. She’s gotta be one of those girls who look like babies but are fair game. Plus, once you take a glance at what she looks like, you wouldn’t give an ounce of a fuck.” “Guess there’s three people that are gonna be sleeping in jail tonight,” Brandon says not realizing he pushed the button “What was that?” Kevin said with aggression “Uh, I said ‘are there any leads as to where they could be?’” Brandon stumbled, realizing what he’d done. “That’s what I thought.” Kevin responded “And nothing yet. But they can’t be to-. Wait a minute. Maybe this could be somethin’.” He moves the shelf that Jen placed in front of the hallway. Jen  and Tiff listen as he walks down the hallway continuing his conversation with his  partner. 

“Dick,” Tiff said, folding her arms “Aww,” Jen started “Don’t worry about him. Your ironing board chest is fine.” “Shut up, weird hair.” Tiff responded with a smug smirk “Don’t hate cause I can pull it off.” Jen responded with a hair flip “Fashion ain’t for everyone. Plus, I’d rather have stupid hair than be twenty and look like a baby.” “Well, you are a total babe,” Tiff said with a kiss on Jen’s nose to which Jen boops Tiff’s nose. “And while we’re on the subject,” Tiff starts while climbing in Jen’s lap “Baby’s gettin’ thirsty.” She puts her hand on Jen’s chest. “You do realize that’s how we got caught last time, right?” Jen responds with firmness in her voice. Tiff starts massaging her chest and retorts “That’s only because you bit me and it took me by surprise,” “Well, I can’t help it,” Jen responds “You squeak every time and it’s adorable.” Tiff kisses Jen’s neck, causing her to unconsciously let out a quiet moan, while unzipping her hoodie. “Well,” Tiff starts, “If we don’t want part two of that, then we can’t make those mistakes.” 

She then reaches under Jen’s shirt and leans in to kiss her. It starts out soft and slow until Jen leans in more. Tiff then goes back to Jen’s neck, but this time sucking on it, earning another quiet moan from Jen’s mouth. They separate temporarily to remove Jen’s jacket and the tank top she was wearing underneath. “No bra? You whore,” Tiff says with a chuckle as Jen shrugs “You saying you want another obstacle?” Jen responds. They share a laugh as Tiff latches her mouth onto Jen’s left breast and massages her right. Jen struggles to maintain silent moans of approval as Tiff licks, sucks, pinches, and gropes her chest. Tiff then switches sides and gives the same attention to the opposite breast. Jen holds her head in place as they make eye contact. Tiff then takes her right hand and snakes it from Jen’s stomach to within her pants. She then rubs Jen’s underwear that just so happened to be soaking wet, causing Jen to let out a gasp. Tiff removes her mouth from Jen’s nipple and goes to her ear and whispers 

“You know, for someone who was reluctant to do this, you always seem to be so excited every time we do it in these situations. Does someone love the thrill of almost getting caught and wants to deny it? Huh?” She slightly quickens her pace and continues “Say it. You love the endorphins pumping. And I’m willing to bet that bite was on purpose just so we could get caught. Such a naughty girl.” “I- If you’re tha-at curious,” Jen says between moans “M- fuck. Make me s-say it. Fuck the confession out of me.” “You’re on,” Tiff responded, pushing the underwear aside and inserting two fingers inside Jen, who is encouraging the action with moaning and cursing. However, after a few pumps, Tiff’s movements are getting slower and slower, causing a slight whimper to come from Jen. “You know what they say, sweetie.” Tiff starts “Slow and steady wins the race. But unfortunately for you, it’s your horniness against my movement. The greatest combination. So let’s finish this race nice. And. Slow.” Jen gets a smug look on her face and reluctantly says “This is nothing. I’m very patient.” “Oh, really?” Tiff says with a sinister grin. “Well, let’s try this, then.” She then slowly takes her fingers out of Jen, licks her fingers clean, and pulls down her pants, but leaves her underwear. She starts to kiss Jen’s outer thighs and slowly traces into her inner thighs. Meanwhile, Jen is tensing up in anticipation. It’s taking everything within her to not shove Tiff’s face in her. It was somewhat working until she felt Tiff lightly kiss her most sensitive area through her underwear. She then starts lightly blowing on her, driving her insane. All the while, Tiff has not broken the eye contact between them. She then  lowers her mouth inches away from Jen’s lower half and says “All you have to do is  confess.” She makes sure to stretch out every word so Jen is certain to feel it. This was too much for Jen. She couldn’t take anymore of the teasing. “Ok, fine,” she said, defeated. “You’re right. I get an intense thrill when I get caught. There. Happy?” “Now was that so hard?” Tiff responded “Fuck you,” Jen responded with a chuckle. “No,” Tiff said, returning her sinister grin, “Fuck you,” she shoves two fingers back into Jen, who silently shrieks, and starts thrusting in and out. Soon after, she begins licking and sucking on Jen’s clit. Jen’s hand immediately reaches to the back of Jen’s head as she screams words of approval as silently as she can “Yeah. Fuck me, Tiffany. Make me scream.” After some time Jen feels her orgasm approaching. “Oh, God!” She silently screams “Tiffany, I think I’m gonna-” Upon hearing this, Tiff removes her mouth from Jen and crashes her lips with her, while continuing to pump her fingers, while saying. “That’s it. Let it out. Scream so loud, that son of a bitch’s partner hears it. Cum for me, Jenny. Cover my fucking hand with it.” After a few more minutes of Tiff’s fingering and verbal encouragement, Jen lets out a loud groan as she reaches her orgasm. As she does, she grants Tiff’s wish and coats her entire hand in her fluids. Tiff immediately latches onto Jen’s lower lips to catch the last of her orgasm. She swallows most of it but ascends to Jen to kiss her and let her taste herself. 

“So,” Tiff starts as she licks her hand “With that lovely solo of yours, do you think our cover’s been blown?” Jen laughs and says “Maybe. couldn’t care less about that anymore, honestly. But the better question is how I’m gonna pay you back later.” “Well,” Tiff responded “I know how you can pay me back now.” Jen looks at her with a confused expression, but before she could say anything, Tiff sits up, removes her skirt and panties, and straddles her face. “I won the bet,” She says triumphantly, “Now, I’m gonna ride your face until you drown. It’ll be fun.” With that, Tiff begins to grind herself on Jen’s face who sticks her tongue inside of her. Tiff grabs Jen’s hair and starts violently bucking her hips on Jen’s face, moaning in pleasure in the process. “Yeah, just like that, Jenny.” she says “Fuck me with your tongue. Taste all of me.” Jen holds Tiff in place by her thighs and moves her head while licking to reach better angles. Tiff moans louder because of her actions and voices more encouragement. Eventually, Tiff feels her orgasm approaching. “That’s it, Jenny,” she says “Don’t stop. I’m almost there. Don’t you dare fucking stop.” Jen, with the thought of stopping nowhere near her frame of mind, Jen moves her head more. Tiff tightens her grip on Jen’s head with her hands and thighs as she squeals from her orgasm. As she’s riding out her orgasm, Jen is catching most of it into her mouth. And as Tiff did with her, Jen swallows most and shares with Tiff, who collapses beside Jen and they spend a few minutes kissing and cuddling. 

“You wanna know somethin’?” Jen asks “What’s that?” Tiff responds “You’d  make an amazing firewoman.” Tiff looks at her with confusion. “The jaws of life have nothing on your death grip.” They share a laugh and lay in each other’s embrace. Eventually, they get bored of the factory scenery and decide to leave, so they get dressed, check to see if Kevin’s there, and they start to leave, but as they drop from the platform, Kevin steps out from around a corner and starts to clap. 

“Great show, ladies.” He starts “Wonderful performance. So much so, your audience wants an encore. But, there needs to be an addition to the cast. So how’s about this: you take care of this, and I take away your charges. How’s that sound?” He unbuckles his belt as Jen and Tiff recoil. “I said” He says, realizing that they’re not into the idea and pulls out a taser “How’s that sound?” “It sounds good, officer.” Jen responds. “What?!” Tiff asks in disbelief to which Jen nudges her arm “I mean,” Tiff says in the cutest voice she can muster, “Of course mister. We’d love to service you.” “That’s better,” Kevin responds. Jen starts to walk over to Kevin, seemingly to get to her knees, but she quickly reaches into her pocket and sprays Kevin in the eyes with her can of paint, causing him to cover his eyes, stumble backwards, and yell in pain. Tiff then takes the opportunity to grab his taser and shocks him in his testicles. As he’s convulsing on the ground, they make a run for it. They find their bag of supplies, quickly scoop it up, and sprint to their car, where they recuperate and gather their thoughts on the events. After taking time to regroup, Jen starts the car and drives off. 

“And all of that for expressing our creative minds.” Tiff says “Exactly,” Jen adds “It’s as if art’s a crime nowadays. Picasso would be pissed” “So, you’re saying he’d be Pisscasso?” Tiff says with a smirk. Jen looks at her with a blank expression. “No sex for a week” she responds “You’ll change your mind,” Tiff says putting her hands behind her head and her feet on the dashboard. “You always do.” “We’ll see about that,” Jen retaliates. “And for your sake, let’s hope I don’t. You know how I can be when you’re in need of punishment.” ‘And that’s what I’m looking forward to.’ Tiff says in her head.


End file.
